1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices and electronic devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices and electronic devices including an impurity region.
2. Description of the Related Art
When impurities are implanted into a substrate, a photoresist pattern may be formed as an ion implantation mask. The photoresist pattern may be formed by depositing a photoresist layer on the substrate and patterning the photoresist layer. As sizes of devices are reduced, an undercut may occur in the photoresist pattern due to diffuse reflection in patterning the photoresist layer, and ions may be implanted into undesired portions of the substrate to form an impurity region in a subsequent process, which may deteriorate the characteristics of the devices.